


Love Nightmare

by Clyderr_Yaoi



Category: Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: BL story, M/M, R-18, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clyderr_Yaoi/pseuds/Clyderr_Yaoi
Summary: This is have some R18+ scenes..The yaoi bl series is made of me :)Dominic is the handsome guy in the eyes of Steve, Steve is a bisexual while Dominic is a Straight guy. But Dominic have secrets... What are those? is he a wizard? is he an alien? Let's Read the Love Nightmare A Romance-Thriller made by me :))
Relationships: Steve Porsche / Dominic Ty





	1. RoadTrip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All](https://archiveofourown.org/users/All/gifts).



> You may encounter some R-18 scenes so please no underaged is allowed :) Thankyou

One day, While Steve is taking bath he feels some horny-feels but he ignored it because He and Dominic is having a vacation on their house so Steve imagining some things that he know will don't happen. After Steve taking bath, Dominic texted him, 

"bro where are you? I am waiting here at the park".  
"Just a minute I am just packing my things". –Steve replied to Dominic. 

Steve was so excited about their vacation of only two of them. Steve run as fast as he can to reach Dominic as fast as he can. After running so fast, he saw Dominic wearing the same color of T-Shirt as him. Then he approached Dominic and says "hey Dominic! Nice Shirt"

-Steve said with a smirk smile. "Uhm, yeah~ I don't have a choice so I wore this".—Dominic replies. They get in the car and start the long road trip. Steve sat beside of Dominic at the Front Seat. Steve feels so tired of that day so he accidentally slept on the broad shoulder of Dominic. 

"uhmm Steve? Steve?"—Dominic said. 

But Steve didn't awake, He move quietly to get some candies on the door side of Steve but accidentally Dominic kissed Steve, Dominic stopped for a minute while staring at Steve face while their lips are in touch. 

After a minute, Dominic feels that Steve is being awake so he acted like nothing happens. So Dominic keeps blushing around the way so he decided to stop the car for a minute to a gas station to wash his face. 

"It can't be he will be my victim, This can't be!"—Dominic Angrily Spoken to himself. 

After a while, Dominic back in to the car and Steve called him. 

"Steve... I'd like to ask you something..."—nevousily said to Dominic.

"Uhmm yes? What about?"—Replied Dominic to Steve. 

"Do you like mens?"-Steve Said to Dominic.

To be continued......


	2. Ty's Family Rest House

After a while, Dominic back in to the car and Steve called him.   
"Steve... I'd like to ask you something..."—nervously said to Dominic. 

"Uhmm yes? What about?"—Replied Dominic to Steve. 

"Do you like men?"-Steve Said to Dominic. 

Dominic thinks like it's a 1 million question, he is sweating and his heart was beating so fast, but Dominic said that he doesn't like to be in men. And this answer of Dominic makes sad of Steve. 

They continue the long road trip, along the way Steve feels so awkward after asking that question so he decided to put on his earphone and play some happy songs to feel him that there is nothing happens. After 6 hours of traveling, they reached the rest house of Ty's Family. They take out their baggages of the car. Dominic says that Steve's room is there. 

Only one door apart from Dominic's room, it's getting late so the maids prepared some dinner for the two boys. Dominic and Steve have some dinner together and this makes them awkward to the two of them. But Dominic think how to kill Steve to be regiment to their vampire family. Yes Dominic is a vampire. 

They need some virgin guy, the body of this guy will be the new body of their king to be the vampire bloods will continue and not will be vanished. After taking the dinner, Dominic called Steve to the rooftop. They have a small talks, and suddenly Dominic pinned Steve to the wall and their faces was so near, they are nearly touch their lips. 

"Be careful and enjoy to our rest house"—Dominic whispered in ears of Steve. Then Steve ran towards his room and locked the door. "What is the meaning of that?!"—Steve ask himself. These words are stuck in his mind and he is stayed up to night. 

He heard something scary outside of the window, he opened slowly and a little bit to see what's going on. And He saw Dominic holding some dead dog and cat. 

Steve was so shock, suddenly Dominic turn heads towards the place of Steve. He quickly closed the window and sleep. It's 7am in the morning but the house seems so busy, its just like a party will happen. 

And Steve so something fishy in Ty's Family Rest House---  
To be continued....


	3. Accident

It's 7am in the morning but the house seems so busy, its just like a party will happen. 

"Steve!! Come, Let's have a breakfast!".—Dominic shouted. 

Steve come down in stairs while his eyes observing the surroundings. 

"Hey Steve, are you alright?"—Dominic asked.  
"Hey? Are you alright?"—Dominic asked again to Steve.   
"Ah? Yes I am fine".—Steve answered. 

Dominic is having a thought that Steve is already know their secrets. 

"I need to do something"—Dominic said to himself. 

After Steve taking the breakfast, he go to the bathroom to take a bath. 

But Dominic suddenly go to his room, Steve come out from the bathroom wearing with a bathrobe and Dominic sees him.

"D-Dominic what are you doing in h-here"—Steve asked. 

Dominic pulled Steve but suddenly they fell in the bed, and their lips was touched. Steve pulled Dominic to himself. 

"W-What are you doing Steve?"—Said Dominic.   
"Just be quiet"—Steve answered with a soft voice. 

Steve start kissing Dominic but... 

Dominic pushed Steve and Dominic rush to his room and locked himself. 

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"—Dominic said angrily while punching the wall. 

Steve knock the door and he said "I am sorry, I am drunk".   
"Stay away from me Steve! Let me cool down first."—Dominic said to Steve. 

After that day, Dominic didn't come out to his room so Steve decided to wander around to their rest house. While Dominic is in his room, Steve discovered something to Ty's Rest House, 

He discover some secret passage, he didn't know where it will lead him but he enter the passage. 

He was so shock on what his eyes sees. "Oh my god! What the f*ck is this?!"—Steve shouted.

To be continued....


	4. Locked Up

Steve discovered something to Ty's Rest House, 

He discover some secret passage, he didn't know where it will lead him but he enter the passage. He was so shock on what his eyes sees. 

"Oh my god! What the f*ck is this?!"—Steve shouted. 

While Steve is inside of that room, the door is accidentally closed.   
Steve shouted so loud, until Dominic hear Steve screaming. 

"What was that?"—Dominic talk to himself.   
"Steve?! Where are the hell are you?   
Why are you screaming?!!"—He replied to scream of Steve. 

Until he remember the emergency room, the door there is broken. 

"Maybe his in there."—Said to himself. 

Dominic rush to the emergency room. Then he opened the door from the outside, after opening he saw Steve being sandwich of a table. 

He rushed to help him, but suddenly he remembers that the door will open only if it will open outside. 

So he rushed back to hold the door, but it was too late, the door closed. He can't do anything because only the 2 of them are only in the house. 

He help Steve to remove the table. After removing the table Steve hugged Dominic because Steve was so scared being sandwich of a table and being lonely. 

They seat on the table, 

"It looks sturdy after all"—Dominic said. 

So they seated on it, But while the time past by, its getting cold down there. Dominic is a vampire so he didn't feel any cold. But Steve is struggling on the cold temperature. 

"Are you alright? Is there anything can I do?"—Dominic asked to Steve. 

"Y-Yeah b-but ca-n you do it?'—Steve replied 

"Yes anything."—Dominic replied with a smile to him.   
"H-Here's the t-thing, y-you need t-to t-take off all your c-clothes" –Steve said. 

"Uhm? Is that necessary?"—Dominic replied with a confused face. 

"Y-yes, can you b-be fast? I will d-die here coz i-its so c-cold in here.."—Steve said to Dominic. Dominic take of all his clothes, and Steve also take off his clothes. 

Dominic was so amazed of Steve's body. 

(BTW back to the scene HAHA). 

Steve hugged Dominic but Dominic pushed him. 

"What are you doing?!"—Dominic said.   
"Its a s-survival t-technique! Asshole. 

Dominic hugged Steve so tightly because he is worried about him.   
Suddenly Dominic falls asleep, Steve was on the right condition after hugging Dominic. 

Steve was staring on Dominic face. 

"What a handsome face and a red lips."—Steve whispered. 

Dominic was heard it but he pretend to be sleeping. Steve suddenly kissed Dominic so quick, Dominic feels it. 

Suddenly Dominic fight a kiss too, they are kissing without clothes. 

They both feels horny so they continued it. 

Dominic was on the top and Steve was the bottom. 

Dominic penetrated Steve. 

"Dominic please be gentle"—Steve asked. 

"Ok, I'll be gentle". --Dominic replied.

Dominic enters his weapon slowly to Steve's virgin hole. 

"Ughh~, F*ck be g-gentle please"—Steve said to Dominic. 

"F*ck Steve you are so hot."—Dominic said. 

"Ughh, F*ck."—Steve moans. 

Steve was moaning so hardly, it makes much horny to Dominic. 

After a while, Dominic was so near to cum. 

"Ugh~ I am coming"—Dominic said. 

Suddenly the white liquid come out. 

They are both tired, but Dominic suddenly remembers that there is a small CCTV in that room. 

He don't know what he will do. 

The security room has a special key, the was holding by his father. 

So he didn't know what he will do.

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many revelations so keep alert and follow the story of human and a vampire love story at the end :)


End file.
